Saiyan Hunting Season
by Spectre-Q
Summary: AU. One year after the Cell Games, some of the Z warriors throw a party for Gohan. However, a sly cybernetic hunter wishes to add the young hero to his collection of trophies. HUGE remake of my first story. Compleated!
1. Default Chapter

Saiyan Hunting Season

Prologue

            It was morning at the Son residence.  The sun was barely rising as someone stood outside watching it.  It air was cool, and the wind was calm.  It made him tingle as he stood looking at the sunrise.  At first, just about everything was running though the mind of the twelve-year-old male.  

            _"This is it.  The day humanity faced true fear.  The day I destroyed it.  The day…dad died."_  His eyes became watery thinking about it.

            _"I will never forget the time I spent with you, dad.  You died for me…twice.  You gave your life for those who would never know you.  Those times we spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber were the happiest times in my life, although I'm only twelve.  I hope you know me and mom love you."_

            The sun was now in full view by the time Gohan finished his thoughts.  He continued to stand there taking in the scenery.  Today was the one-year anniversary that he defeated Cell.  While just about everyone else on earth would celebrate it with Mr. Satan, Bulma had invited all his friends to a party in honor of him and his father at Capsule Corps.  He was looking forward to it, not for the fact he defeated Cell, but for his father's sacrifice.  He looked about the same as he did when the Cell Games took place, except for the fact he kept his hair cut to what it was when Goku first cut it in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.  

            _"I'm actually going to look forward to seeing my friends again.  I hear Krillin is dating Android 18 now.  Hey, and I'll get to see little Trunks.  I don't think if Yajarobe will be as eager, although."_

"Gohan," he heard his mother call from the capsule house, "It's time for breakfast."

            "Ok, Mom."  After several more seconds of gazing, Gohan rushed into his house to eat.

            "Are you sure of it?"

            "Yes, master.  Cell is now defeated permanently, and the Saiyan is at a perfect age.  I'm sure you will be satisfied with him."

            In a slightly lit room, a dark figure sat on a large chair looking at a screen in the room's front that displayed Gohan fighting Cell.  Right beside it stood an averaged sized human with black armor that covered his main body and limbs.  The circular room housed four aliens, who were working on computer consoles.  

            "Are you sure about the power you say exists on your planet, Drago?"

            "Yes, master.  I can assure you, the Dragon Balls are very real and powerful."

            "And the boy?"

            "It has been a year since he killed Cell, sire.  I have monitored his progress, and I have concluded he has not been training.  I recommend a stealth tactic to capture him."

            "How do you intend for me to bring the boy?  He defeated the most powerful force know in the universe."

            "I have studied his physiology.  If he were a pure-blooded Saiyan, I would never recommend him as a potential target, but he is a half-human."  Drago signaled to one of the four aliens working on the consuls.  The image on the screen switched from Gohan to a DNA strand.  

            "As you can see, sire," Drago continued, "because of this, I can create a chemical that will weaken him for several hours.  However, after that time, he will become immune to it."

            "I see.  With your knowledge on the Dragon Balls, my men have created a device the can track them."  

            "I have something to report on that, sire.  The Dragon Balls are supposed to become active again today, but exactly what time is uncertain."

            "Then I will have to capture Gohan before I make my wish.  How sad.  I so wanted him to witness my immortality."

            "Why is that, sire?"

            "He is the ultimate prize, Drago.  Throughout my years of hunting, I have encountered many powerful beings.  However, the Saiyans have intrigued me the most.  Since him and Vegeta are the only ones left and Gohan being the more powerful one, I consider him the perfect one to add to my collection.  Vegeta will have to be the one to continue the race.  He is the prince of all of them."

            One of the other aliens in his squeaky voice said something.  "We are in earth orbit."

            "Good," the being said rising from his chair reveling a pale cybernetic humanoid, "Drago, have the chemical ready.  My next trophy awaits."

How do you like it so far?  I will get funnier as the story progresses.  (Maybe I'll put in a drunk Master Roshi)


	2. Party at Seven

Chapter 1:  Party At Seven

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon at the Kame house's beach.  Android 18 was outside looking out to the ocean.  Her mind wondered about the fact that she and 17 were once human, and that Dr. Gero has an even greater purpose for them, in his own sick and twisted mind.  

"Cell.  I can still remember that bastard absorbing 17.  How Vegeta got stronger when fighting him after that, I'll never know.  Even though Cell absorbed me, I will never forget that act Krillin did in spite of the threat.  He could have destroyed me with that self-destruct remote, but he crushed it, even if it meant Cell became perfect.  Then when he wished for my and 17's self-destruct mechanism to be removed, I couldn't help but to notice him.  I loved him for that, and he loved me."

"18.  Hey, 18," a voice from the house said.  

18 turned around and saw her husband just outside the door

"Yeah," she said in her usual tone of voice.

"Uhhh, just wanted to make sure where you were.  Not that I'm saying you can't take care of yourself, I…just care about you," Krillin finally finished his sentence.  She smirked.

"I know you do, but you came here to say something else.  I can tell when a person's heartbeat is rising, Krillin.  Something's got you worked up."

"Well, I was wondering if…well, if you're up to it…going to Capsule Corp. for…"

"…the anniversary when Cell was defeated a year ago," she completed his sentence, "I know.  I have an enhanced brain you know."

"Yeah, I forgot."

"Yes, I'll go.  I want to celebrate that bastard's demise as much as you."

"Too bad Gohan never got credit for it."

"I keep telling you that I could make that Mr. Satan confess he was lying."

"No, no," he said putting his hands in a stop position, "I don't think that would be wise to do that.  Not that I'm saying you're not smart…"

"Ok, ok," she said patting his partially haired head, "what time is it starting?"

"Around seven."  
            "Then we better get ready now.  By the time we get there…"

"…it will be time for it to begin."

They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.  Suddenly, Master Roshi busted out of the house with his pants off, a porno magazine in one hand, and a bottle of Vodka in the other.

"Hurry!  Goku's back and he's naked with Gohan!  The toaster is making fun of me, and I'm going to teach it a lesson in baseball!  The radio has nothing to say but things about lesbians, masturbating, orgasms, and two gay guys!"

After watching him run around shouting other obscenities, 18 broke the startled created silence.

"How do you live with that?"

"Got used to it, but he's never been this drunk."

"What do you think it is?"

"Maybe he feels left out.  When I married you, he started to act like this.  Don't worry.  He'll tone down when he goes out on the town sober."

"How long will that take?"

"I have no idea."  

"I think we should just take Oolong," 18 suggested.

"Good idea."

            "Come on, Vegeta.  It will be fun."

            "I told you, woman.  I do not want to be reminded to that incident with Cell.  That spawn of Kakarrot surpassed me, and he is only a child.  If anything, I should be training to surpass him."

            Bulma was setting up for the party at seven as she tried to convince Vegeta to attend.  As she was looking for champagne from a capsule shelf in the kitchen, Vegeta was in the living room watching the television.

            "Look at this," he said complaining, "What the hell is this 'As The World Twirls' or this stupid 'All My Inbeeds?'"  (A/N:  Hee hee.  I hate soap operas)

            "They're called soap operas, Veggie," she said bringing out a bottle for the shelf.

            "And stop calling me that!  I don't know where the hell you came up with that name, but it annoys me."

            "Well, I did the same thing with Oolong.  Only he had to pee when I said 'piggy.'"

            "Speaking of which," he said changing channels, "Who is coming to this celebration?  I want to know who to avoid going through the kitchen."

            "Gohan, obviously.  His mom, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Oolong, Krillin and 18.  Tien told me that he, Chotzu, Yajarobe, and Piccolo couldn't come."

            "You mean the android is coming as well."

            "Yes, do you have a problem with that?  I thought you weren't attending."

            "Forget that.  He may be a low-class warrior, but Gohan at least deserves a royal congratulation.  I have to fulfill my duties as the prince of all Saiyans."

            "You never told me about that.  What are you up to Vegeta?"

            "Hey, I'm coming.  Just be glad I am."

            Drago walked up to the massive doors that lead to the room his master was in.  As they opened, he could see his master staring at the decorated walls.  

            "Sire, we have landed on earth and have cloaked.  The Crones are now searching for the Dragon Balls."

            "Is the transporter ready?"

            "Yes."

            "I will be there in a moment."

            After the human, Drago, left, the cyborg continued to look up at the decorated walls.

            _"How lazy I have become.  I, once the greatest hunters in the universe, have toned down to just capturing and displaying my prey as fast as I can.  I have grown bored with hunting.  I may be cyberneticly enhanced, but there are prey that are too powerful for me.  If Drago's accounts of the Dragon Balls are true, then immortality will solve that.  No prey could stand up to me then.  That black-haired human has been my loyal right hand man for nearly five earth years now.  He had better be right."_

            He looked up to a blank wall in the other side of the room.

            _"At any event, I will still have my trophy.  I, Talusk, will have the ultimate prize."_

            A smile came to his pale face.

            Chi-Chi was making the final touching on her attire when she looked at her watch.  Three 'o clock.  It would take several hours to get to Capsule Corp by car.  

            "Gohan," she called toward his room.

            The young half-Saiyan walked to the living room wearing an orange uniform, like his father.  

            "Gohan?"

            "I want to honor dad so I'm wearing a smaller size uniform.  I want everyone to know the sacrifice he made for earth."

            "Well, I guess so.  Let's get going."

            They stepped outside and Chi-Chi pulled out her car capsule.  Gohan started to look depressed.

            "What's the matter, son?" she asked.

            "I kind of wanted to take Nimbus to this, mom.  After all, dad's not here to use it."

            After some reluctant thought, she responded.

            "Ok son.  Well, take that."

            "AAHHHHGGGGG!  GOHAN!  SLOW DOWN!"

            "Just hold on to me.  Where almost there."

            "PLEASE!  I WANT TO GET OFF!"

All right.  Thus concludes chapter one.  Tell me how you are enjoying this story.  If I need any corrections (looks out for the Mighty Corrector), do not hesitate to point them out.  At any event, chapter two will be released shortly.


	3. Shape-shifter Witness

Chapter 2:  Shape-shifter Witness

            18, Krillin, and Oolong arrived at Capsule Corp around six-fifty.  After touching down, Krillin put the shape-shifter down and looked at 18.  

            "So, do you need me to show you around?"

            "No," she responded, "Dr. Gero programmed me with the layout of this place."

            "He did?"

            "The good doctor planned for us to destroy the company after Goku."

            "Hey," Oolong protested, "are we going inside or are we going to just stand here?"

            They walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.  The door slid open, reveling Bulma.  

            "Hey, guys," she greeted, "where's the dirty old man?"

            "Master Roshi?  Well," Krillin answered, "let's just say he's…"

            "…preoccupied," 18 finished.  

            "Too bad."

            "Is Gohan here, yet?" Krillin asked

            "He is now," 18 answered.

            All four of them looked up and saw the Nimbus cloud descend from above.  As it landed, they could here a feminine voice create dizzy sounds.  As soon as they saw her, Chi-Chi fell of the cloud.  Gohan rushed to his mother's aid.

            "Are you ok, mom?" Gohan asked as he picked her up.

            "Yeah…just…give me a minute."

            The small party was commencing as planned.  After some reunion conversation, everyone, except Gohan, Chi-Chi, and Vegeta, toasted to the defeat of Cell.  After this, the conversations began again.

            "Chi-Chi, why didn't you toast to your son?" 18 asked.

            "Well, I can't.  You see, in the several days Cell gave for a moment of peace, Goku and I…well, showed our love for each other again.  Now, I recently found out…" Chi-Chi stopped with a smile on her face.  18 knew what she was talking about.  

            "So, what are you going to name it?"

            "Well, if it's a boy, I thought about the name Goten, similar to his father.  But, if it's a girl, I always thought the name Pan would fit."

            "If me and Krillin ever have a girl, we decided on the name Marron for her."

            "Android!" a loud voice came from 18's left.

            "What is it Vegeta?"

            "I wish to have a re-match with you.  The last time you beat me was a disgrace.  I wish to cleanse it."

            "Vegeta!" Bulma shouted across the room, "You will do nothing of the sort!"

            "Quiet woman," the Saiyan prince yelled.  A loud cry was heard upstairs.

"Oh great.  Now you woke up, Trunks!"

"Put him to sleep again!"

"No!  You woke him up!"

"Ok, Vegeta," 18 interrupted, "I'll fight you after you fulfill your 'fatherly' duty."

"I…errrrhhh."  Vegeta stomped towards the stairs followed by 18.

As all of this was taking place, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, and Oolong were laughing on the other side of the room.

"So, Gohan," Krillin started, "how have you been?"

"Fine.  Me and mom are kind of lonely without dad, but I'm getting pushed really hard on studying now."

"Hey, Krillin," Yamcha said, "how's life with your android girlfriend."

"Actually, Yamcha, me and 18 tied the knot several months ago."

"Wow," Gohan awed, "She's not going to be like Maron, is she?"

"What?  No.  18 is completely different that her."

"Come on, Krillin," Oolong interrupted, "tell them about the time you and her created a noise in the middle of the night…"  Krillin quickly covered the pig's mouth with his hand.

"Oolong, not in front of Gohan!"

Gohan and Yamcha took on blank, blinking faces.  

"Anyway," Krillin continued with a sweat drop, "I think Bulma put out the buffet now."

Both Gohan and Oolong rushed to the dinning room in a flash.  

"Man, Gohan is just like his dad, isn't he Yamcha?"

"Yup."

Gohan was at the dinning room before Oolong.  He looked at the array of food that was to be given, almost drooling.  He took a plate and started to use the tongs to put the food on it.  Then, Gohan heard a small, metallic tinking noise.  Suddenly, the room was filled with a light blue gas that made Gohan disorientated.  

"What the?  Who's there?"

            Already in his defense mode, he started to fell for any ki signatures.  Suddenly, something punched him in the gut.  A very strong punch.  Gohan fell to the ground moaning in pain.

            _"What was that?  I've never felt pain like that since that Raditz guy came to earth, but I was weaker then."_

            A laugh came from his right.  "I see the gas works.  Excellent."  Something grabbed Gohan's clothes and lifted him up.  Gohan started to kick in retaliation, but the thing grabbed his left foot.  Before Gohan could shout, the figure covered his mouth.  The gas started to settle as Oolong came to the dinning room.  

            "Hey, Gohan.  I hope you didn't eat all of that because…aaahaaaahhhgggg!"

            The shape-shifter saw a pale humanoid covered in cybernetic devices holding Gohan in his right hand.  It was about five feet eleven inches and had a devious smile on its face.  It took its left hand and ejected a needle from its upper wrist.  Putting it into Gohan's arm, the Saiyan became knocked out.  Oolong, coming out of his petrifaction, started to back up.  

            "Oh, now we can't have you warning the others."  A tentacle shot out from its lower wrist and wrapped it self around the shape-shifter.  

            Vegeta was leaning against the wall of Trunks's room while 18 held sleeping Trunks himself in her arms.

            "You have a cute son, Vegeta."

            "What?  He is not cute!  He will grow up to be a great warrior!"

            "More powerful than you?"

            "No.  I am the strongest fighter.  He may surpass me on my death bed, but that's it."

            "You still have Gohan to surpass."

            "I know that.  I will surpass him.  I will ascend to the next level as he has."

            After 18 put Trunks down, she walked over to Vegeta.  

            "Do you love him?"

            "Huh?"

            "Trunks.  Do you love him?"

            "Well, I…want him to be a great warrior like me."

            18 smiled when both of them heard Oolong yell.  18 rushed out of the bedroom, waking up Trunks again.  Vegeta was still in the room.

            "Oh come on.  Saiyans do not cry."  He walked over to the crib.

            "Quite," he whispered forcefully, "or you mother will hear."

            Bulma, Chi-Chi, Krillin, and Yamcha were in the dinning room.

            "What happened?" Bulma asked.

            "It sounded like something happened," Chi-Chi answered, "Where's Gohan?"

            "He should be here," Krillin replied, "Yamcha and I saw him run towards this room."

            "What happened?" 18 asked just getting there.

            "Something's happened to Oolong and Gohan," Yamcha answered.

            18 examined the room with her scanners.  At first, she could see nothing out of the ordinary, until the scans started to pick up traces of some kind of chemical residue on the carpet.  Then she located a small device on the floor about two meters from the buffet table.

            "There," she pointed, "Something released a chemical in here."

            Krillin waked over and picked up a shiny, metallic device.  "This thing?" he asked.

            "What kind of chemical was it?" Bulma asked.

            "I don't know, but who ever was here isn't a biological thing.  There are no energy levels left in here, and I can't detect any now."

            "Yeah, me either," Yamcha added.

            "Oh, no," Chi-Chi said, "my boy is missing."

            "You better let me analyze that Krillin," Bulma said walking to Krillin, "Maybe I can figure out what happened here."

            "Ok, what happened?" Vegeta said walking in the dinning room.  "Is the brat missing?"

            "Yeah, he ran down here with Oolong, and now, they're gone," Yamcha summarized.

            "Great, the boy is lost."

Chapter 3 is coming up.


	4. Chemical Traces

Chapter 3:  Chemical Traces

            Gohan woke up to a low-lit room, unable to move.  His eyes started to adjust what light was present and looked around.  

            "Gohan, are you awake?" he heard a voice call out.

            "Oolong?  Are you here too?"

            "Yeah, some freaky looking guy nabbed us and took us to some kind of space ship.  He put us in a prison cell of some sort."

            "Is that where we are?" Gohan asked, locating Oolong beside him.

            "Yeah, and now he had up chained to the wall."

            Gohan struggled to break free, but it did nothing.  He tried to raise his power level, but all he could feel was a numbing sensation when he did.  The light in the cell suddenly intensified to a normal setting, though both of them had to adjust there eyes again.  A door, on the other side of the small room, slid open.  The same pale figure Oolong had seen stepped in followed by a dark haired human in black armor.  Oolong became scared of them, but Gohan kept a serious face.

            "Ahh, you've waken up," the pale one said, "Good.  You seem to be in perfect health."

            "Who are you?" Gohan blatantly asked.

            "Don't address Lord Talusk like that, you son of a bitch!" the one in black armor snapped.  Gohan winced at the remark.

            "Now, Drago," Talusk said, "there is no need for you to use your planet's profanity at the boy."

            "I'm sorry, sire."

            "You're from earth?" asked Gohan.

            "I am," Drago answered, "Lord Talusk is not."

            "Yes, I am what you earthlings call a cyborg.  My original race is Odinian, but I left my home world to become the greatest hunter in the universe."

            "You're nuts," Oolong insulted, "you look like a techno freak."

            Talusk looked at Drago.  

"Piggy," the human said.  Oolong's pants suddenly leaked out urine.

            "Ahhhhggg, how did you know that?"

            "I have had my eye on your group for some time," Drago answered, "I investigated you, Goku, Bulma, and Master Roshi since King Piccolo invaded the earth."

            "Then why are you with him?" Gohan asked referring to Talusk.

            "When the other Saiyans came to earth, Lord Talusk had his eyes on the Dragon Balls of legend.  He found me looking for them, and I offered to help him, if he gave me what I wanted."

            "And, I did.  After Frieza was defeated, most of his brightest scientist were up for hire," Talusk continued, "Four of them are here on the ship.  They cyberneticly enhanced me and gave Drago ki enhancing armor.  They also build advanced fighting machines called Crones that are searching for the Dragon Balls as we speak."

            "So what do you want the Dragon Balls for, and why did you wait so long to get them?"

            "Drago told me they could grant immortality.  At first, it did not intrigue me, but later when I grew lazy of hunting; I started to look into it.  Cell was a threat although, and you made a wish after you defeated him, so we had to wait a year for them to be used again."

            "Is that why you captured me?  To find them?"

            "No, the three Crones are programmed to find them.  I want you for another purpose."

            "And that would be?"

            "Oh, you'll see," Drago stepped in, "He will show his intent when the time comes, Saiyan."

            "That will be enough, Drago," Talusk ordered.  Both of them started to walk out of the cell.

            "Jackasses," Oolong said.

            Drago turned around and started to say, "Pig…"

            "Ok!  I'll shut up!"

            The door slide back closed behind them, and the room dimmed back down.

            Bulma examined the device with her computer for the fifth time.  She was growing tired, but she kept on going.  Everyone else was just out side the open door way of the lab.

            "Why are we just standing here?" Chi-Chi asked franticly, "My Gohan is missing.  We should be trying to find him."

            "Don't worry, Chi-Chi," Yamcha said attempting to comfort her.

            Turning around, Chi-Chi snapped at the former dessert bandit, "Don't tell me to calm down!"  Yamcha fell back towards Vegeta.

            "You haven't dealt with the female species for a long time, have you human?"

            "Well, you have Bulma."  Yamcha sniffed the air a few times.  "Whoa, do any of you smell that?  I just noticed it.  Did someone just crap in their pants?"

            Everyone sniffed the air and agreed that something definitely smelled, except Krillin.  Yamcha traced the secant right to Vegeta.

            "Oh man, Vegeta!  I know you're an alien, but we have somewhere to go dump your crap."

            "IT IS NOT ME!"

            "The who is it?"

            "Well…Trunks smelled funny and…"

            Everyone turned towards Vegeta, even Bulma and 18.  It was silent for several seconds.  As everyone looked, Vegeta started to turn red while trying to hide it.  Yamcha sniffed again.

            "Is that baby powder I smell on you, Vegeta?"

            Laughter followed, but it was short lived.  Bulma went back to work analyzing the device.

            "It is a chemical releasing device," she started, "but the chemical seems to be a type of anesthetic.  It looks like it was designed solely for the purpose of hindering a person's power level from rising."

            "What cowards!" Vegeta yelled out.  "What ever captured Gohan has to resort to hindering him from getting stronger!  Only weaklings would resort to such tactics."

            "Don't worry, Vegeta.  It seems to be only effective against half-Saiyans."

            "18, can you trace the residue of the guy who kidnapped him and Oolong?" Krillin asked.

            "No.  I would have done that already."

            "What if you had the chemical formula?" Bulma asked.

            "Yeah."

            "Then we can track what ever it was.  The entire room was filled with gas, and Gohan was exposed to it."

            "So if he still had some on him…"

            "…then we could tack the trail left behind."

            "How long before you can have it?"

            "About five minutes.  The elements are all carbon based."

            After that, Bulma went back to work.  Yamcha leaned over to Vegeta.

            "Should I have them ask you about the stench issue?" Yamcha whispered sarcastically.

            "You do, and you will not see the sun rise again."

So, tell me how you like it so far.  I will have chapter four out soon.  It is where Talusk reveals his ultimate plan for Gohan.


	5. The Hunter’s Trophies

Chapter 4:  The Hunter's Trophies

            It seemed like several hours after Talusk had left Gohan and Oolong in the cell.  They had tried to plot a scheme to escape, but Oolong was unwilling to try.

            "Come on, Oolong.  We can find a way out."

            "Forget it, Gohan.  I don't want to get killed.  You can try to find a way out, but I'm staying here."  They heard the door slide open again, and Drago stepped in.

            "Lord Talusk wishes to see you."

            "What?  Me?" Oolong asked scared.  

"Not you, pig-man.  The Saiyan."

Drago took out what looked like hand and wrist restraints.  He walked to Gohan and unlocked the chains to his wrist.  Immediately, Gohan began to attack the armored human, but Drago caught both of his hands with one of his own and with a metallic tentacle from the armor.  Forcing his hands into the mobile restraints, Drago locked them with an electrical code.  

_"Why am I so weak?"_ Gohan thought as Drago unlocked his ankle retrains.  He pushed Gohan out of the room while hitting a button on the wall outside beside the door, locking it.

"What are you going to do with Oolong?"

"What?  That guy?" Drago asked, "I suppose that's up to Lord Talusk.  What do you care?  This way."  He pointed to a hallway just a few feet away.  At the end of the hallway, they came to another door that opened to an elevator.  Before, they stepped in, Gohan used the restraint itself as a blunt weapon to hit Drago's crotch.  Nothing happened.  Drago still stood over him unhurt.

"Fool," Drago said shoving Gohan into the elevator.  "You can't do anything, not for several hours anyway."

"So, what's your real story, Drago?  Why did you decide to work for this Talusk?"

Drago pushed a button on a panel and started.  "I told you.  I wanted to have a stronger body.  I even improved my mind.  That gas you were exposed to back when Lord Talusk captured you was of my design.  It suppresses your ki."

"That's why I can't even turn into a Super Saiyan."

"And this ship is huge; I can imagine."

"It's a ship, but hardly huge.  Only the length of a football field and four stories tall."

"But, I'll bet you have a large army here."

"Ha!  It's only Lord Talusk, myself, the four scientist we have hired to run the ship, and the Crones.  This ship wasn't meant to conquer worlds; it was meant to capture prey for Lord Talusk.  We only assault to incorporate better technology.  You're a stupid kid asking questions like that."

"That's all I need to know, you monkey's ass."

The elevator stopped, and the door opened.  A long hallway, about twelve feet, stretched to two large doors.  After the walk, the doors opened automatically.  Drago kept pushing Gohan forward, as he was looking around the large area they had just come to.  Gohan did not see much.  The room was dark except for the lighted path across it.  After a minute of walking though the long room, both of them arrived to Talusk standing towards a dark wall.

"Ah, Gohan.  You seem to be up to this.  Drago, what is the status of the Dragon Ball finding?"

"Sire, it was better than we expected.  Five of the seven have been found and brought back to the ship.  The last two are being transported right now."

"And how long before your gas wears off?"

"Another six hours.  The remaining two Dragon Balls should be here in less than two."

"So I can make my wish in front of you, Gohan."  Gohan only looked at the cyborg.

"What I intend to do with you, my friend," Talusk began, "is to add you to my collection.  Over the years, I have added numerous species to that collection, and you will be the crowning achievement."

The dark wall Talusk was staring at suddenly lit up.  All Gohan could see was a small stand attached to it.  On the stand itself, a golden tag attached to it read the name "Son Gohan" in black letters.

"You expect me to just stand there."

"What?  No.  Not all of you.  Just your head."

"What?!" Gohan yelled.

"Like some of the cultures on your planet, I, too, only take part of my prey with me."

The room's other walls were lit up then.  Gohan could see what Talusk had pointed out.  The walls were decorated with hands, limbs, and heads from many different alien species; some of them, he could not tell what they had come from or what they were.  

"You sick freak!  Why do you want immortality then?  You said I would be your 'crowning achievement!'  Why do you want to live forever?"

"That doesn't mean I wouldn't continue to hunt.  With immortality, no prey could stand up to me."

"You son of a…"

"Sire!" Drago interrupted, "I just received some fascinating news."  Both Gohan and Talusk looked towards him.  "Six of the Dragon Balls have been recovered," he said as Gohan first noticed something in Drago's ear, "It turns out they were easier to find than originally thought."

"Excellent," the cyborg said with a large smile, "Take Gohan to the cargo bay on top of the ship and prepare him for his execution."

"Yes sire."

Drago shoved Gohan, much to the Saiyans protest, towards the exit of the room and back to the elevator followed by Talusk.  

"Don't worry Gohan," Talusk commented, "I will keep you separated from the other trophies."

The doors of the elevator closed.

            Oolong crawled out of a ventilation shaft.  After checking around, he transformed back into his normal form.  I had been actually easy from him to get out of the chains he was in; all he did was transform into a rat, and he slipped out a ventilation shaft nearby.

            "Man, I though I'd never get out of there.  I really should have passed that course in shape shifting.  Five minutes is just not enough."

            Looking around, Oolong spotted a consol right beside a wall.  He tried to make sense of the thing with its foreign language.

            "How the hell do you use this thing?"

            "Hell," a voice form the consol said, "a place of eternal damnation believed by many cultures.  Recent evidence has shown Hell may actually exist."

            "What the?"

            "What:  A word put at the beginning of some sentences to question identity."

            "Wait, this is written in an alien language, but it speaks English?"

            "English:  A language spoken by some cultures of people on the planet earth.  This computer is now designed to take English commands."

            "Hey, that guy Drago is from earth.  This thing must be programmed to be used by him."

            "Drago:  A member of the current ship…"

            "Shut up and just tell me how to get out of here!"

            "Exits are located on the under side and the top cargo bay of the ship."

            "Which one is fastest?"

            "The fastest way to the outside from current position is the cargo bay."

            "How do I get there?"

            "The cargo bay exit can be reached by means of elevator."  The wall beside the consol opened to an elevator.  Oolong reluctantly stepped inside.

Will Gohan keep his head?  Will 18 and the others get to the ship before he is decapitated?  Will I ever stop asking questions like this?  Anyway, next chapter is coming up.  I should have it out faster.  My Spring Break begins today.  Anyway, please review.  


	6. Rescue Team

Chapter 5:  Rescue Team

            The trail was plainly clear.  18 lead the small group of her husband, Vegeta, and Yamcha.  It had been twenty minutes since they had left Capsule Corps after Bulma gave 18 the formula for the chemical residue.  

            "How much longer, android?  I'm getting impatient," Vegeta complained.

            "Give her a break, Vegeta," Krillin protested, "She's doing the best she can!"

            "So, the weak male finally stands up for his mate."

            "What?!"

            "Come on, guys," Yamcha intervened, "We need to concentrate on rescuing Gohan."

            "Fine," Vegeta agreed, "but this had better be wroth it.  That kid had better not have been capture by someone too weak."

            "There it is!" 18 announced.

            The group saw what looked like a field of trees.

            "18, are you sure that's it?" Krillin asked.

            "Yeah," 18 said using her scanners to see though a hologram, "I'm sure."

            Gohan struggled to get free of Drago's grasp, but he was still weak from the gas.  At the roof of the ship, Gohan, Drago, and Talusk could see the morning sun.  The roof itself was partially covered by a semi-hemisphere of metal.  Gohan looked at the portion exposed to the outside and saw two silver objects start to lay down something.  Upon closer observation, he made out metallic robots that did not have any legs.  They were floating with only a body, two mechanical arms, and a robotic head with one eye each.  

            "Observe, Gohan," Talusk spoke, "The retractable dome and the Crones, technological locaters, gatherers, and fighters.  The best money can buy."

            "Yes," Drago added, "the third should be here momentarily with the last Dragon Ball."

            "Drago," Talusk ordered, "Get him ready.  Usually, Gohan, this is a cargo bay, but today it is your last take of your planet."

            "Talusk," Gohan said, "Immortality isn't the answer.  It will only torment you for eternity.  Drago must have told you about Garlic Jr.  He is immortal, but he will never be happy, especially in the Dead Zone.  You can hunt all the beings in the universe, but you will still have to face that torment of living forever."

            Talusk looked at Gohan.  At first, he looked cold-eyed, but then he began to look sympathetic.  Gohan could see that he was seriously thinking about his argument.  After a minute of silence, Talusk smiled.

            "Off with his head."

            The armored human went back to work.  After Drago removed the retrains from Gohan, he faced him towards a chair-like device with a high back.  Another attempt to escape and Gohan found himself carried by Drago to the device.  He sat Gohan down and grabbed his hands.  Putting them to the back of the chair, Drago locked wrist restraints to Gohan's wrist.  Attempting to get up, Gohan felt metallic tentacles from the chair wrap around his chest, legs, and ankles, strapping him to it.  Drago forced Gohan's head to lean against the chair's back.  He clamped another restraint to Gohan's forehead and attached it to the chair, holding his head in one place.  

            "There.  All comfortable now?  Usually this device is in the ship, but I suggested to Lord Talusk that we might use it in the beautiful scenery of our home planet," Drago said referring to himself and Gohan.

            "Drago, you don't have to do this," Gohan pleaded, "I'm an earthling just like you."

            "So what?  Lord Talusk promised me that I could have a wish from the dragon after his.  I know it can grant more than one."

            Drago then attached something above Gohan's head.  Gohan then felt a tingling sensation on his scalp, and it continued to move downward.  A ring emitted a blue light around Gohan's head and continued its way down.  

            "That is the scanner/severer," Drago explained, "It scans your head and sends the data to the central computer, which will determine the process of making it displayable.  As soon as it gets to the bottom part of your neck, all I have to do is push a button, and hundreds of tiny lasers on the ring do the rest.  Instant decapitation."

            The ring came down to the base of Gohan's neck.  Drago took his finger and traced the blue light, running his finger along Gohan's neck making a sawing noise.

            "Drago, please.  Listen to me…"

            Drago tore off part of Gohan's gi and stuffed it in Gohan's mouth.  He gave a signal to Talusk and readied his hand on a large red button at the side of the chair.  

            "Now," the hunter said, "all I have to do is wait for the last Dragon Ball to be delivered."

            "I don't think so, loser."

            Talusk looked back to the outside portion of the roof.  A large energy beam hit him, which he blocked.  He and Drago saw Vegeta, 18, Krillin, and Yamcha land close to the set Dragon Balls.  

            Oolong thought the elevator ride was excessively long as the door opened up.  He stepped outside only to see Talusk block a huge energy blast.  Dodging behind crate, he waited for the noise to settle.  Peeking back to the outside, he saw the rescue team land beside six Dragon Balls.

            _"Good.  Those guys will take care of things."_

            He looked to his left and saw another elevator but also Drago standing surprised next to a restrained and gagged Gohan.

            _"Oh no.  I don't know what that is, but it doesn't look good.  Gohan's in trouble, but I can't do anything."_

            "Drago!  Crones!  Attack them!"

            "Sire," Drago asked, "who will do Gohan in?"

            "I will.  After I wish for immortality, I will push the button.  I must have him witness my rise to glory."

            "As you wish."

            The two Crones went straight for 18 and Vegeta.  Drago super speeded to Yamcha and Krillin.  Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan and started to fight the Crone.  18 flew upwards, but the other Crone followed.  Drago punched the two humans and forced them away from the ship.  The Crone fighting Vegeta rammed the Saiyan prince out of the ship's parameter.  The fight of 18 and Vegeta with the Crones became an even match. Drago, on the other hand was toying with the two humans.

            "Fools.  I am as strong as Gero was when he became an android."

            "How does he know Dr. Gero?" Krillin asked.

            Drago punched him and Yamcha fired an energy blast.  Drago withstood the blast unscratched.  The armored human fired his own energy blast, which Yamcha dodged.

            "What?!  How is that?  I should have hit you."

            "Looks like you aren't really good on aiming."

            Drago charged at Yamcha and socked him in the face.  Krillin kicked Drago in the back with no effect.  Turning around, Drago fired another blast, barely missing Krillin's head but not his hair.

            "Oh man!  It took me a year to grow that," he said felling the smoking bald spot.

Vegeta dodged another of the Crone punches and landed a kick in its shoulder.  The Crone fell back only to get up and fire an electrical blast at Vegeta.  Dodging it, Vegeta fired an energy blast at the Crone, but it evaded it.  

            "What's the matter?  Computer crash?"

            The Crone pointed its fists at Vegeta and fired them from its arms.  They struck Vegeta, who was caught off guard.  As he fell, the fists came back to their respected arms.  The Crone quickly charged at Vegeta, pounding him to the ground below.  Vegeta was pined down by the untraceable punches of the machine.  18 blocked the other Crone for some time before it began to move faster.  It managed to hit her in the gut and, as she flinched, surrounded her in an energy field of some sort.  It contracted to the point where it outlined her body.  Barely able to move, she struggled to get free.  

In the next chapter, Krillin turns into a Super Saiyan, there by re-growing his hair.  Just kidding.  I will have the next one in about another twenty-four hours so hang on.  I just hope all of you know something about Dragon Ball for the next chapter.  (hint:  Pilaf)


	7. Pulling a Pilaf

Chapter 6:  Pulling a "Pilaf"

            Talusk looked out into space though a shielded opening in the ship.  His fellow hunters had just come on board to see his latest prize.  An elevator opened behind him.

            "Ah, my fellow hunters.  Welcome."

            "Ok, Talusk," one of the five said, "what do you have that is so great that you interrupt my latest hunt?"

            "What, that animal you keep tracking?  I have something that is more advisable."

            "Another of your humanoid prey?  Might I remind you that even we consider that immoral," another if the five said.

            "Come with me," Talusk beckoning to them with his finger towards the tall doors.  

            As they walked though the trophy room, one of the five other hunters spotted an object at the end of the room.  All five of them gasped in awe as they saw the head of Gohan displayed on a stand attached to the wall.  

            "I know who he is," another hunter said, "he's the one who defeated the one named Cell on the planet earth."

            "Talusk," another began, "this a little extreme.  This is just a child."

            "A child who has great power," Talusk added stroking one of Gohan's cheeks with his only biological hand.  "Or should I say had."

            All the other hunters backed away as Talusk laughed.  Suddenly a loud bang was heard, and he saw a fight going on between Drago and two humans.  He had been daydreaming, and he snapped back into reality.  Suddenly remembering he was still on earth waiting for the remaining Dragon Ball, he went back to waiting impatiently, tapping his right foot on the ground and crossing his arms.  As he watched two of the Crones and loyal human battle the Z warriors, he became irritated.  Time seemed to stretch out, relative to him.  He looked back at Gohan to check on him.  He was still struggling to get out of the decapitation machine but with very little progress.  Talusk thought he heard Gohan saying something, but with Drago's gag on him, all he could hear were muffled pleas.  

            _"What a determined boy.  He will be a fine prize for me.  I can't wait to show my fellow hunters that I have the head of the most powerful Saiyan in my trophy room.  Once…"_

            His thoughts were interrupted by the noise of a conformation from a Crone.  

            "Finally you get here!" he yelled, "Put the Dragon Ball with the rest and go help Drago fight those pests."  

            Immediately, the Crone dropped the ball next to the others and flew towards Drago.  Intervening in a battle between all three humans, the Crone attacked Yamcha.  Talusk took his eyes off the battle and attended to the Dragon Balls.  All seven of them began to emit a glow that reflected in Talusk's cybernetic eyes.  Dark clouds began to gather, covering the morning sky.

            "Come forth, dragon!"

            Lightning cracked and made its way to the Dragon Balls.  A huge beam of light fired into the sky and started to bend.  It continued to grow and bend, creating arms and scales as it settled.  The front of the elastic beam formed into a head with red eyes and sharp teeth.  Shen-long, the eternal dragon, finally formed completely and looked down at the one who called it.

            "Tell me your greatest desires," its deep voice boomed, "I will fulfill them, whatever they may be."

            As if the world had come to a stop, all the Z warriors looked at the dragon with fear of what was to be wished.  All of them, how ever had given the enemy an advantage by lowering their defense.  

            "Eternal dragon!" Drago yelled, "I am the greatest hunter in the universe, and my desire is but one."

            "Make it before someone else does," it said impatiently.

            "Right!  I wish…"

            "…FOR GOHAN'S STRENGTH TO RETURN TO HIM!" a voice sounding just like Talusk's came from behind.

            "What?!" Talusk asked turning around to see the source.

            "AND TO HAVE ANOTHER PANTIES OF A HOT BABE WITH A BOTTLE OF TEQUILA!"

            "As you wish."  Shen-long's eyes flashed red.

            "No!  Do not listen to him!" Talusk protested, "He's not me!"

            A woman's undergarments and a bottle of tequila, both with Shen-long's symbol, landed next to Oolong.

            "I told you to make your wish quickly.  Now, I bid you farewell."

            Shen-long disappeared in a blinding flash of light, and the Dragon Balls, now turned to stone, rose into the air and fired in seven different directions.  

            "Wow, I never thought I would have to pull another 'Pilaf' again," Oolong said "examining" the undergarments.

            "No," Talusk pleaded, "I had it within my grasp.  I could have been the greatest hunter in the universe."  He turned around and looked at Oolong, who was opening the bottle of tequila.  

            "You!" Talusk yelled.  "I'll kill you for that!"

            He charged towards the shape-shifter with cybernetic claws coming out of his fingertips.  Then, he felt pain in his jaw.  It was enough to send him flying into the metal semi-hemisphere that had housed half of the cargo bay.  Talusk looked up from where he was and saw a small figure surrounded by a golden aurora.  With its green eyes and yellow hair, it walked towards the hunter.  

            "You have murdered many innocent beings," it said, "And now you are hurting my friends.  I cannot allow you to continue on your reign of terror."

            Oolong ran behind the figure, Gohan, and started to transform into a bat-like creature.  With his "precious cargo" in his talons, he started to fly away from the ship.  

            _"Fool,"_ Talusk thought, _"He thinks he's stronger than me."_

            "I will never tolerate this behavior on this planet!" Gohan yelled out.

            The entire ship began to shake, and Gohan's hair became spikier and a deeper golden tone.  Electrical currents circled around him, and he seemed to grow larger in Talusk's perception.  Three separate beams fired from Gohan's body and hit the three Crones, incinerating them in an instant.

            "Leave this planet now, and never murder again."

            "Not without my trophy."

            Talusk charged towards Gohan, lining his cybernetic claws with Gohan's neck.  The ascended Saiyan grabbed his hand and crushed it in the sounds of bone and metal twisting.  The cybernetic hunter used his other fist, but Gohan again crushed it.  Pulling away, Talusk accidentally ripped his own hands off, leaving Gohan to drop them on the floor.  

            _"What the fuck happened?!  He can't be this strong!  It's not him!  He's transformed somehow into a higher being of power!"_

            Vegeta got up from the hole in the ground caused by the destroyed Crone's punches and looked to the space ship. 

            "No!  He's done it again!  He has surpassed me!  How the hell does he do it!?"

            Talusk then smiled at Gohan.  "The game is not over."

            Drago, who was floating around Krillin and Yamcha, started to fell something shake in his armor.  Looking down, he saw that it was loosening.  

            "Lord Talusk?"

            In a second, the armor tore off its wearer and flew towards Talusk.  Without the armor's power, Drago was susceptible to gravity and started to fall to the flat ground.  Yamcha and Krillin saw this and flew down to catch him, but they responded too late.  Drago landed on the ground and bounced once before thudding back down on the earth.  

            As blood leaked from his body and the two human Z warriors looked in shock, he spoke his last words to his master.  "You…bastard."  

            The armor adjusted itself to form two open cylinders that attached themselves to Talusk's arms.  Forming two huge energy cannons, the hunter laughed.

            "Be a good sport, Gohan, and die!"

            Firing multiple energy blast, Talusk blindly aimed at his target, who was dodging all of them.  The rescue team flew away from the battle quickly.  Going past a few trees, Krillin saw Oolong running away with his items.  Diving down, he picked up the shape-shifter.  After a minute of blasting, the hunter flew upwards and looked around.  He could see he had gone overboard as his ship was now nothing but a pile of ruble.  

            "Where the hell did my prey go?"

            He felt pain again but not in his jaw.  It was just below his neck.  Looking down, Talusk saw a fist protruding from his torso.  He turned his head as far as he could and made out Gohan's angry face.  Then he felt a burning sensation.  Looking at the fist again, it started to glow.  The metal around it began to melt, and the flesh he had left was giving off a cooked smell.  He could feel the cybernetic systems overloading.  Krillin and the other were several miles from the battle when they saw a large flash of blinding light.  A huge wave of air and power expanded, almost throwing the team to the ground.  After the wave, they rushed back.  They came to a burnt clearing when they saw the ascended Gohan revert to his normal form.  Silence came upon the group until a smirk came to Gohan's mouth.  After the smirk came a smile and a small laugh as he rubbed the back of his head..  All the others smiled in response, except for Vegeta.

            "Errrhh.  Just like his low-class father."

            All of them, except Vegeta, began to laugh at the comment.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

            Several days passed after the incident with the cybernetic hunter.  Bulma decided it would be safe for another party, since they never finished the first one.  Finally, after a night on the town sober, Master Roshi was able to come as well.  Piccolo, barely hearing the news about Gohan in the cold artic, also finally decided to attend.  After having to take thirty minutes to convince Ch-Chi to let Gohan come, Bulma expected both of them there.  Everyone was at Capsule Corps at seven.  After another toast to Gohan, except by himself, Chi-Chi, Vegeta, Piccolo, and especially Master Roshi, the evening went on as if none of the incident had happened.  

            "Gohan," Piccolo asked, "Are you sure you're alright?"

            "Yeah, Piccolo," Gohan answered smiling and slightly laughing.

            "You look like you father with that smile."

            "So I've been told."

            Yamcha, Krillin, Oolong, and Master Roshi came from Gohan's back.

            "Hey, hero," Krillin called, "You up for a buffet today?"

            "Yeah."

            "Well, well," Master Roshi said, "I can honestly say, Gohan, your father would be certainly proud of you."

            "Thanks, Master Roshi."

            "I'm certainly thanking you for causing me to get another addition to my collection," Oolong said.

            "Please, guys.  I'm glad you're here, but no reference to a 'collection.'  I almost became part of one."

            "If it weren't for me, kid, you would."

            "Speaking of which," Piccolo said, "What kind of wish did you make to the dragon?"

            "Just your standard dirty thought wish," Master Roshi answered.

            "Hey, butt-out, old man," Oolong said, "You only know, because I told you."

            After a moment of laughter, Vegeta approached Gohan.  Slightly taller than the younger Saiyan, Vegeta looked down to Gohan.

            "Kid, you better watch it.  I'll surpass you one day and when I do, I expect you to give me a good fight."

            He turned around and walked towards the kitchen.  

            "What's with him?" Master Roshi asked.

            "He's just mad because Gohan ascended, and he didn't," Krillin answered.

            Yamcha sparked an idea and whispered something to Gohan.  

            _"I guess I showed him who is the better Saiyan,"_ Vegeta thought.

            Gohan smiled and looked at Vegeta.  "Well, at least I'm not changing diapers."

            Vegeta stopped in his tracks and tensed up.

            _"No!  If I turn around, they'll know I did that, and Trunks will be embarrassed if he hears it when he's older.  You better thank me for doing this when you do get older, Trunks you brat."_

            Vegeta continued to walk to the kitchen without saying a word, even when he heard the laughing.  

The End 

Well, how did you like it?  Come on.  I'm the author…need the info.  Anyway, I thank all of you who reviewed this story.  I greatly appreciate it.  When I do get back to writing (I do have college, and I just got my subject for a research paper last week), I will try to write another AU; this time, after GT.  After watching the last four episodes, I really want to do something along those lines.  Well, "Until the day we meet again," ciao.


End file.
